


let's be seventeen

by toplinson (crybaby)



Series: seventeen [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/toplinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>He's just won his game and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to bend Harry over the bleachers.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	let's be seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or anything.**

Harry’s screaming for him on the side-lines and he wants to keep looking over, wants to see him in his little outfit, face going red from screaming his name and getting everyone in the stands to scream with him.

He can’t stop smiling though, looking over and just getting a flash of Harry’s long legs and short skirt, jumping around so the skirt swishes and his voice gets hoarse from screaming and screaming.

The ball leaves his hands, thrown to McIntosh then to Gordon and then it’s in and holy crap, they’ve won. They actually won.

The stands are shouting and cheering and the team is crowding him even though he didn’t win it for them.

But they won.

Harry’s on him as soon as the team have crowded Matthew. He jumps into his arms, slender legs wrapping around his waist and trainers digging into his lower back. He plants sloppy kisses to his cheeks, smiling.

“We won.” Louis says, still dumbstruck, but now at least keeping grip of Harry’s thighs.

“Well done Captain.” Harry whispers into his ear, smiling into his neck.

But then Louis’ has to put Harry down because he needs to shake the Captain of the other team’s hand.

Harry stands behind him, feet turned inwards and his hands pressing his skirt flat to his thighs. Louis pretends he doesn’t notice the other Captain eyeing his boyfriend.

The coach of the other team claps his shoulder and he makes small talk and he’s reaching back to hold Harry’s wrist when he looks ready to go and join his cheerleader friends.

Coach hits the back of his head and says something crude and too quick to catch, patting his shoulder and looking at Harry. He gives him a wink and somewhat whispers  _someone’s getting some tonight_.

Harry goes red and looks down to his shoes, dirt staining the white patent leather and the white cotton of his socks.

Louis throws his arm over Harry’s shoulders, pulling him down a bit and standing a bit taller so they’re somewhat even. Harry scrunches his nose at the smell of sweat but doesn’t say anything. Harry’s jersey is tight and has  _Lions_  printed on the back and Louis looks over at him, vowing to get him a jersey with  _Tomlinson_  on the back, just so people would know not to touch if they didn’t already. Or at least one with a giant  _17_  like his has.

David waves him over, throwing his thumbs over his shoulder and raising his eyebrows, asking Louis to join them at the local. But Louis shakes his head, pulling Harry that little bit tighter to his side and smiling with too much pride for it to not be obvious.

The rest of the team make crude gestures and he raises his middle finger, sticking his tongue out. Harry looks away and smiles, pretending he doesn’t notice.

“Wanna head to my place?” Harry asks, stepping off the grass and onto the tar of the parking area.

Louis guides them to his car, unlocking and turning to face Harry, taking his hands in his own and swinging them.

“Won’t your parents be home?” He asks softly, running his thumb over the ridges of Harry’s knuckles.

Harry’s brow furrows and he chews his lip to the side, humming lowly.

“How about the car? We could park somewhere?” Harry asks, stepping closer and smiling shyly.

Louis brings his chin up, kissing him too soft but just right. He nods an okay, opening Harry’s door before stepping round the front and slipping in the driver’s side.

Harry hand covers his over the gear and he giggles because he knows how much it annoys Louis but how Louis will never bat his hand away.

He checks behind him, reversing into the steady stream of cars leaving the stadium. Harry rewinds the cassette with his pinkie finger, removing his hand from the shift and smiling at Louis softly under his fringe.

He pops it in and plays from track one of  _Too Tough To Die_. Louis doesn’t like the  _Ramones_  much, but he’s willing to listen to them to hear Harry sing along. Harry knows he doesn’t like them too and they normally only listen to them when Louis drops Harry from school every Thursday when his mum can’t fetch him.

 _“You told, you told you are all the same Jelly bean brain_.” Harry sings under his breath, looking over and catching Louis looking.

He slaps his shoulder and leans his elbow on the rolled down window, hiding his face. Louis’ hand falls to Harry’s thigh, thumb rubbing a line over where the hem of his skirt touches his soft thighs.

He smiles to himself when goose bumps rise under his fingers.

“Do you want to go to the Eden one or the one further off?” Louis asks over the music, looking over at Harry.

“There’ll probably be less people at the place near Cedar, so if you think you can handle the wait.” He cocks an eyebrow at Louis, cheeky grin splitting his full lips.

Louis scoffs and drives past the turn-off to the Eden parking spot. Harry’s hand covers Louis’, fingers slipping between his.

“Well done for today, Lou.” Harry almost shouts to be heard.

“Couldn’t have done it without you baby.”

“Shut up.” Harry says, too soft so it gets lost under the guitar and Louis only knows he said it by watching his lips form the words.

Harry’s knee jumps with the music, skirt skimming just that bit higher to where his skin is so smooth and so warm and so pale and Louis squeezes, loving the way it jumps back like elastic.

“Here.” Harry points to the turn-off, expecting Louis’ to have forgotten the way because Louis’ forgets everything, from their two year anniversary to his exams.

Louis pulls a face and bats his thigh, turning off the main road and down the narrow road. There’s only one other car parked already but their light’s on and Louis averts his eyes because it’s parking etiquette.

He parks on the edge, nose pressed to the railing and gravel crunching under the cheap tyres.

“You still have condoms in the back, right?”

“Course.”

Louis climbs over the seat, not willing to climb out of the car and feel the cold air on his skin. He pulls Harry’s wrist so he topples over with him, landing in a tangle and his head thumping the window. Louis can’t stop laughing, even when Harry shoots him a death glare and pulls his skirt as far down as it can go.

“Sorry baby.” Louis says, kissing his forehead.

He leans over the seat to turn the volume down so that it’s just background music and digs in the cubbyhole.

“Is the lube back there?”

Harry hums, bending to dig under the seat for where the condoms normally are and where the lube rolled under.

Louis sits back down, taking the foil square and squeezable tube from his outstretched hand. Harry sits back, back pressed to the car door and his legs bent with his calves hovering over Louis’ thighs and holds up a single can of beer.

“I’m very disappointed that you only have one left.” Harry smiles at him, opening it with limber fingers and taking a swig.

He passes it to Louis before stealing it back and drinking down more than half of what’s left. Louis steals it from his hands and swallows the last sip.

Harry smiles softly before climbing to his knees and leaning forward into him.

“You smell disgusting.” Harry whispers to him, fingers pulling at the hem of his game-wear and he really should have at least changed because he can even smell his sweat and he wants to apologize to Harry for it.

“Sorry, forgive me?” He whispers, kissing under Harry’s ear.

Harry chuckles, sitting back and untucking his jersey from his skirt. He pulls it over his chest, throwing it into the front seat. He toes off his trainers, letting them fall under the seat so he’ll have to dig to find them in the mess of Louis’ car.

Louis reaches for him, hands encompassing his waist and pulling his body to his. He kisses him too hard for how sweet he’s been, his tongue lashing too dirty for how shy Harry has been acting all night.

Harry claws his jersey up his back, pushing it so it bunches at his shoulders. Louis smiles into his lips, pulling his jersey over his head and dropping it next to him.

“How are we gonna do this?” Harry asks, breaking apart and looking around the car.

“Well, we could try lying down. Or you could sit in my lap with my back to the door. Or maybe you could sit in my lap over here.” Louis says with a smile, hands grounding Harry’s hips to his thighs.

“Can you take off your pants or is that too hard?” Harry asks, sitting back by his knees and letting his fingers splay over his stomach and the heels of his palms rub over his waistband.

“I think we can get my pants to my knees, it’s the jock-strap I’m worried about.”

Harry chuckles, hooking his fingers into his nylon tights and pulling them down. Louis lifts his hips so that Harry can pull the tacky navy tights down to mid-thigh. Louis hooks his thumbs in the elastic of his jock-strap and pulls it down to bunch with his pants.

“That wasn’t so hard.” Harry giggles, taking hold of Louis’ stiffening length and squeezing.

He strokes him, his palm soft and warm and slowly encouraging him to be harder until he’s hard and curved toward his belly.

“I’d love to suck you right now.” Harry whispers, thumb swirling around his slit until the first pearl of precome bubbles from the tip.

Harry slides it down although it doesn’t do much. He slides his thumb down the underside, stopping just above his balls.

He lets his fingers dance over the warm skin of his balls, heavy in his hand, and he squeezes lightly so Louis throws his head back and groans deep.

Louis lets his fingers dance up his creamy thighs, under the polyester of his navy skirt. His fingers tap at the edge of Harry’s briefs, slipping under and snapping them up.

“I think you should leave the skirt on again.” Louis purrs, pulling his briefs down slowly until he feels Harry’s cock bob out and down.

“Kinky bastard.” Harry groans back, pulling his briefs off his arse so his skin presses against the bare of Louis’ thighs.

“Ride me like a cowboy.” Louis sighs, taking the condom from Harry and tearing it open with his eyes closed, just opening them to roll it over the head of his cock.

Harry’s hand covers his, fist wrapping around the head and rolling it down, his hand swallowing Louis’ need.

“Open me?” Harry states but says like a question, handing Louis the tube that is almost rolled to the point of completion and kissing his temple.

Louis nods, unscrewing the cap and rolling the end tighter so a fair amount drips onto his first two fingers.

“I don’t there’s enough for three, think you can go with just two?”

Harry hums, scooting deeper into his lap so his knees press against the seat and his skirt lies over Louis’ thighs.

Louis holds Harry open with his thumb and the side of his hand, his index finger dipping between the spread curve and dipping around the ridges of the hot muscle. He slowly edges his finger in, feeling the way Harry’s body reacts to accommodate his wide digit.

Harry sighs, taking it as if he were born for it. Louis’ other hand massages his arse, squeezing his flesh and kneading it.

He reaches his finger as deep as he can before adding the second, stretching Harry wide. Harry nods and mewls in approval, kissing Louis’ forehead right above his eyebrow.

“Wish we had more space, wanna spank you.” Louis mumbles, spreading his fingers as wide as they go so that Harry groans.

“Not after last time, couldn’t sit down without my eyes watering, you cock.”

“You’re such a girl sometimes.” Louis sighs, over-exasperatedly.

Harry holds up his middle finger, pressing his hips back onto Louis. “You gonna fuck me or what?”

Louis raises an eyebrow before he wraps his hands around Harry’s skinny waist, right above the waistband of the skirt. He lifts him the slightest bit up and forward, just so his arse lifts and he leans onto his shoulder.

Louis holds his cock steady, leaning Harry back and guiding him to sit. Harry smiles, nails digging into his shoulders softly and eyes rolling back as he lowers himself into Louis’ lap.

“Feel good?” Louis asks, voice getting choked.

“Brilliant.” Harry replies, voice gone a bit breathless.

Louis lets his hands drag around Harry’s milky waist, fingers edging under the tight waistband before slipping back out. Harry rocks on him in little figure eights, moaning softly in his throat.

“You can do better than that baby.”

Harry rolls his eyes, hands settling on Louis’ shoulders and Louis’ hands settle on his hips and he leans forward on his knees, lifting off Louis’ cock before sitting back down.

Harry smiles at him, slowly finding a rhythm as he works himself up and down Louis’ cock. Louis guides his movements by his waist, before he gives up because Harry is being a fucking tease.

He fucks up into him, working Harry up and down quickly and slamming up to meet him with each thrust. Harry squeaks and mewls and whines high, a lot higher than he could ever speak.

Harry’s hand flies under his skirt, hand wrapping around his cock and stroking himself a bit quicker than Louis’ thrusts go.

Harry eyes fall shut and his toes curl and press into Louis’ thighs, cotton socks dragging against his sweaty skin.

“Close.” Harry whimpers, fist tightening around his angry need.

Louis nods. Harry’s high and soft sounds fill the car, interrupted by Louis’ drawn out moans and loud grunts. Louis slams Harry down, holding him in his lap and fucking into him so his hips clack against his thighs.

He manages a second and a third and a fourth thrust before he’s coming into the condom, Harry’s tight little body milking him.

His eyes roll shut as his breathing slows. He’s vaguely aware of Harry desperately working himself down on his softening dick and he reaches to cover Harry’s hand with his own, thumbing over his slit and edging the tip of his thumb in to stretch it open.

Harry whines and arches back so his head rests on the front seats, cock jolting and spurting up on his chest as both his and Louis’ hands stroke him softly.

Harry pants desperately, leaning forward to kiss Louis.

“Well done for tonight.” Harry says, stroking his hand down his chest.

“I didn’t even win it.”

“Close enough.”

Louis nods, kissing him on the cheek but refusing to pull out, even when the hot clench of Harry feels a bit much.

“I never thought we’d stay together.”

“Hmm?” Louis replies.

“I never imagined staying with you and dating you. I didn’t even want to date you in the first place.”

“Really? Why?” Louis pretends to be shocked even though Harry says this every time he’s over-tired or drunk.

“People told me you’d steal my honour.”

“They were right; I made you into a little cockslut.”

Harry scoffs and taps his cheek, sitting up straight so their chests press and his come smears over Louis.

“I love you.” He says, skirt hitched up and the back and damp with sweat.

The cassette has long stopped playing and Harry leans over the seat, ejecting it and rewinding it with his pinkie.


End file.
